


The Prince and the Thief

by vonhrym



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Might make a sequel to this?, No actual romance BUT yall know what I mean, Prince Goro Akechi, Thief Akira Kurusu, cursing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonhrym/pseuds/vonhrym
Summary: Goro is a prince who desires a life to live on his own free will- and once he meets a thief among a field of flowers, he realizes- that dream of his could possibly be a reality.-For SoftGoroWeek! Day 4- Fairy Tales n Princes
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	The Prince and the Thief

☆

Lonely wasn’t enough to describe Goro’s situation. Being the prince of a very very high-status and strict kingdom lead to many many nights alone, sitting on the balcony, head full of thoughts a prince like himself shouldn’t be having. He should be glad he has so many princesses willing to marry him. He should be glad he has so many servants to do anything he asks. His father, the king, was the most powerful, most rich in all the land- and yet, Goro felt miserable. Felt alone. He didn’t want this life of riches, didn’t want all these people following him aimlessly like a bunch of sheep, no. He wanted his own life. He wanted to live by his rules without the word and command of his ruthless, selfish father.

The King was a strict and cruel man. He’s lied to everyone about who Goro’s mother is. What respect would he get if people were aware he got drunk one night and eloped with some woman at a bar? What would people think of the prince actually being a bastard son? Shido had everybody fooled- even the current Queen. Only him and Goro knew of his origin. The poor Queen believed he was her own son. What a pathetic display, this kingdom was. A disgusting king, a blinded queen and a bastard “prince”. Hell, he supposed it was understandable that he’d never truly meet somebody to bring him real joy. Nobody would accept him for who he truly was.

Except for one person.

One night, a thief broke into the kingdom. Nobody saw him, nobody heard a single footstep- the only evidence that he was even around was the fact that Shido’s crown was stolen. Stolen, in his own bedroom! This thief must have been talented beyond comprehension- and the details of the crime intrigued the young prince. How did such an item get so easily stolen? He needed to know.

Goro paced the kingdom, ignoring every call, every coo the noble women made towards him, desperately searching for clues, but to no avail. The brunette prince made his way outside during his desperate search for the slightest clue and had noticed that the sun began to set- leaving him to groan and seat himself among the flowers that surrounded him. Forget-Me-Nots- his favorite.

This specific garden was a ways away from the kingdom- how did he even end up here? Truly, the man lost track of time. He was about to push himself off of the soil until he heard an unfamiliar voice.

“Forget-Me-Nots, huh? They’re real pretty, your Highness.”

Goro whipped his head around to match the voice with a face- relieved to find it was a commoner. Surely a noblemen would snitch to Goro’s father that he was out in a garden this late. All noblemen wanted to lick Shido’s boots, after all. “What’s it to you?” The young prince answered. 

The sun had not fully set yet, allowing some light to shine on the commoner’s features. Greyish eyes, darker, messy hair- how boring. “Nothing. I just like the flowers. What’s a prince like you doing out in a garden, anyway? Shouldn’t you be commanding people, or something?” The man spoke, some hint of sarcasm behind that deep voice of his. Goro didn’t move a muscle when the man sat beside him.

“Haha, I’d rather not. It’s meaningless. Any command I give would surely be ruled out by my father,” He scoffed, “What business do you have out here? The nearest town is awfully far.” The prince turned to face the commoner, who was watching the sunset.

“I normally come here to watch the sunset, your Highness. It’s a nice spot that I thought was hidden- but I guess royalty would know this area like the back of their hand, huh?”

“I suppose. It is a nice spot, after all.”

The two sat in silence for a little, just watching the colors of the sky shift with each minute the sun’s visibility grew limited. This was.... oddly peaceful. Goro had never seen this man before in his life- and yet, he felt comfortable enough to close his eyes beside him as a breeze kicked in. Once his eyes had opened again, he found that the commoner’s eyes were also shut. He had long eyelashes, ah, and those lips...

The commoner’s eyes slowly fluttered back open, and Goro turned away. The man in question smirked. “Kurusu.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“That’s my name. Akira Kurusu. I figured since I already know who you are, it’s only fair you know who I am. I’m gonna be the world’s greatest thief one day.”

The prince laughed, a real laugh, letting his head tilt back, even. Akira was amused by this, chuckling along with him.

“Ah, is that so? Why share this with me, when I can easily report you to my father and have your head sliced right off in front of many?”

“‘Cause. I know you don’t like your father much. I’ve been to his speeches, to the shit he directs- your body language gives it all away. You aren’t happy, right? Your father is a cruel man, right?” Akira pressed, and Goro found himself silent for a moment.

“That isn’t any of your business.”

“Mm, it is. You see, I have a goal. I’m gonna steal the prized possessions of all the crooked, rotten adults, to teach them a lesson. I’m gonna sell these possessions to the black market and give the riches to those who really deserve it.”

“You were the one who stole my father’s crown, weren’t you?”

“Yup.”

Goro scoffed. “Taking justice into your own hands doesn’t make you some sort of hero, you know. That’s false justice. I could turn you in. I have a name, a face, and a motive.” Akira laughed, standing up. The sun was set by now, and the stars were beginning to say hello.

“But, you won’t. You know why?” He wore a smile- one that beamed with such joy, it was nearly nauseating. Goro rolled his eyes as he remained on the soil.

“Why?” He decided to entertain the thief. Akira slowly lifted his arm, pointing to the brunette in front of him.

“‘Cause you’re gonna be what I steal next, Prince Goro Akechi.”

Speechless. Goro stared at him, at all of Akira’s confident glory, and couldn’t help it but to have nothing to say to such a thing. Before he even got to consider his next dialogue, Akira spoke again.

“You’re miserable, I can tell. I’m gonna save you from the Hell you call your kingdom. You aren’t against it, right? Meet me under the moon, on the balcony of your bedroom, on June 10th.”

“And, what makes you think I’ll allow myself to go with you?”

“Because I’ll see you there.”

—————————————

June 10th came. The day was seemingly endless- with nothing to do other than sit around in the throne room until supper- in which, he was finally able to slip away.

Why was he doing this? Why did he allow this to happen? He wanted to stop his legs, to convince himself that this was such a stupid, stupid idea- and yet, there he stood, on the balcony, under the moonlight. Surely enough, the thief showed up. Dressed all in black along with a white masquerade mask- Hell, Goro barely even saw him when he first showed up, it was so dark out. Before the prince got a chance to speak, Akira held his hand out.

“I knew you’d come. Let’s get you out of here, Goro.”

And of course, Goro took the thief’s hand- allowing himself to be stolen into the night with the most interesting stranger he’s ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> WAHH I prolly should write ab Persona more it makes me very happy
> 
> I’m in love w Goro Akechi
> 
> Scream @ me about him on twitter @akechiuwu !!!!


End file.
